untitled
by chanime
Summary: this story is stocked in my notebook for 2 months. It's supposed to be only a dialogue of ran and shinichi then it became a long story...my 1st fic...sorry for the unfinished chapter 4...co'z i'm sick...haii...wish that it'll go away soon...
1. coming back

"Hello? Ran?"

"Shi---Shinichi!?"

"Yup! Missed me?"

"You idiot…of course I do! You haven't called for ages!" Sobs are heard.

"I'm coming back."

This statement seemed slow for Ran to register in her mind. She froze. She couldn't believe what she heard.

"huh ran? Still there?"

"Um..sorry…still here…your case over? I mean…really? Comin' back?"

"Geez…slow down Ran! Yeah I'm comin' back as I always promise you. I would ever let you down because of me!"

Ran blushed.

"See ya."

"Uh…wait--------"

The line dropped.

"Damned you Shinichi!" Ran sat down. 'Welcome back.'

* * *

"That idiot, always making me worry…and wonder at the same time" Ran whispered as she walks to her dark room. Ran has been wondering if that phone call is true. Conan has been picked up be his parents and is living in America permanently. 

"Conan huh?" Ran sighed.

"Why would they disappear at the same time? It makes me sadder…But since 'he' will come back…But how the heck will I know when or where he will show up!? Darn it…" Ran cursed under her breath.

She seemed that somebody's watching her. She felt goosebumps all over her body. But wait------ What's the use of karate if you can't use it for self-defense! Stupid.

"ahhh!!!" Ran had her karate moves to land on the stranger. Once she caught the culprit, she pinned him on the wall.

"hey Ran! It's me!"

"Huh!?" Ran realized that the one who she made her 'punching bag' is…

"Shinichi!"

"Hey! Get me down!" Ran only lowered her head and tears started to roll down her cheeks. Even in the dark, Ran's eyes were sparkling because of tears.

"Idiot! Don't ever scare me like that! It's dark and you'll get here? What a nice welcome…" Ran pulled him into a tight embrace. Of course, Shinichi hugged back.

"You liar… All this time..you pretended…and I pretended too…How the hell did you turn into a seven year old kid!" Ran held him tightly. "I never knew you could lie to me like that…"

Shinichi was shocked. "So you knew it all along? Ran…see..I'm very sorry …I'm doing this just to…"

"I know…You didn't lie without reason right? So I pretended too so that your plans will not be ruined."

Ran gripped onto his shirt.

"I'm sorry…From now on…I'll not leave you! Forever! We love each other, right?" Shinichi slipped. 'Idiot! Think…'

"Huh?" Ran blushed. Lucky for her that the lights are off.

"I mean bestfriends love each other, right? Haha…"

"Um…yeah…" The both blushed and turned thier heads against each other.

Then they realized that they're still holding each other.

"Um sorry…" They both said as they broke apart.

"um…wanna come at over my house?" he offered.

"But it's already…----"

"C'mon…your father will be back after a week! You'll be alone…Conan's not here anymore…you can stay at our house…"

"But----"

"Don't tell your father or else…I'll be dead." Shinichi said.

"Aw…Shinichi…not at all, just don't mind him." Ran said with confidence.

"Okay then its settled. Let's go. –yawn- I'm sleepy already… " Shinichi rubbed his eyes.

* * *

**Shinichi's POV**

"Thank God I became Shinichi again! And it's permanent! And…" He glanced at Ran then blushed. "I'll be able to tell her…"

"Since the Black Organization has been beaten…I'll be free again…and safe as well as my loved ones."

**Ran's POV**

"I can't believe that he's back! But how the heck he got the cure? But…I don't care now…since he's here…there's no reason to get mad. He didn't do something bad…just stupid…" Ran remembered the times she took a bath with Conan etc. "Stupid…But I think it's much safer now because I'm with him. Always."

* * *

**How stupid of me…I don't really understand what's gotten into me…why the hell did I write this fic!? I'm too lazy to finish this…I really want to finish this somehow…I'm a lazy writer…haha…writing stupid things that comes **_**through**_** my mind… sighs **

**But really…I want to write oneshots with many sequels than a multichapter stories…(hey that doesn't make sense….oh man…I'm so insane…)**

**But…can u still review my story? Pretty please? I need tips and comments…haha…XD**


	2. home, class, tease

"Shinichi! You don't want to be late, don't you?" Shinichi just moved a bit.

"Hey we're going to be late! Idiot! Wake up!"

"Geez…You're so noisy…5 minutes more…" Shinichi covered his face with a pillow.

"Baka! It's already 6:50 am!"

Now, Shinichi sat up.

"Whaat!!! Why didn't you tell me!?"

"That's why I woke you up…" Ran said with half-moon eyes and shot him a why-don't-you-get-yourself-ready-or-else-I'll-drag-you-to-school look.

"Ahh…ehh..Sorry…wait for me!" Shinichi dashed in front of Ran until he is nowhere to be seen.

Ran just smiled.

After 5 minutes. (That was fast…)

"Okay let's go!"

"Um..Shinichi,"

"hmm?"

"Could you tell me…"

"Tell you what?"

"What exactly happened to you?"

"…." Then they both stopped at their tracks. "Do you really want to know?"

Ran nodded. Shinichi leaned closer and whispered in her ear. "Later, it's dangerous out here…" She nodded again.

"Let's go we're late!!!" Ran (ran?) went towards the street. "Hey! Shinichi! I said let's go!"

"Damn it…we're late! It's all because of you!"- _plop- _a vein popped out of Ran's head.

"So it's my fault!?"

They haven't realized that they're already in front of their classroom.

"So finally…our husband and wife are here!" Sonoko is now holding her precious camera ready to take pictures of her favorite beloved couple.

"So if it wasn't Sonoko we're talking about , we're safe…but unfortunately---" Shinichi commented while Ran stared at her with half-moon eyes.

Sonoko stared the two in a different way.

"Let's go inside."

There were ooohhh's and aahhh's scattered all over the room.

"Kudo-san!"

"Kudo-kun!!!!!!!!!!" (fangirls with hearts replacing their eyes.)

'Kudo-kun!...nah…' Ran thought in a sarcastic way.

'I feel that somebody's glaring at me…' He looked at Ran. 'This is not good…'

"Where have you been!? It's been almost a year!" A random classmate asked.

"And…_somebody_ in here is sad everytime she enters this class…" Sonoko grinned.

"Who is it!? Who is it!?" Shinichi's eyes glowed very brightly but in a sarcastic way.

"I bet you met her first than any of us…." Sonoko's grin widened.

Ran sat down and "scanned" her notes. Secretly, she hid her blush behind her notebook.

"Oooohh…is that so?" Shinichi grinned.

"Oh and I heard that somebody in here is staying at Kudo-kun's house for a whole week!" Sonoko proudly declared.

Ran and Shinichi blushed. A really hard one.

"And Shin-kun's blushing! And also that somebody!"

_**Flashback**_

"_Ohh great…so all of this house's rooms are locked except your room…" Ran shot him a glare._

"_Really! I don't know what happened! And besides, I'm not home for almost a year!"_

"_Ooh…I bet you're lying…don't forget that I knew what your 'case' is all about?"_

"_I promise I don't know! But anyway…Let's just sleep…"_

"_In your room? Haha…" Ran laughed sarcastically._

"_Why? You always slept with me since childhood!" Shinichi grinned._

"_Shinichi!"_

"_Haha…look at you face now! Haha…"_

_Then they went to 'his' room._

"_So you sleep on the floor ha?" Shinichi teased._

"_You said it. Fine."_

"_Oh…I'm just kidding! I'll sleep on the couch and you on the bed." Shinichi prepared his 'bed'._

"_Also I'm not kidding…It's your house anyway…I'm okay…" Ran smiled. But this smile faded as she finds herself being approached by Shinichi aggressively. He carried her bridal style._

"_Shinichi!" Ran landed on the bed swiftly._

"_Do you know about the word hospitality?"_

"_fine…"_

"_Sleep now. I'll turn off the lights. Hehe…Is it fine for you? I know you're scared of the dark…Awwooohhh…" Shinichi raised his hand forward acting like a person scaring a little kid._

"_Stop it! I'm not afraid! Fine. Turn the lights off!" _

"_You said it."_

_He turned off the light. A few minutes later…_

"_Shinichi? Are—are you awake?" Ran sat upright her loose shirt dropped on the left shoulder revealing her bare shoulder while she rubbed her eyes._

"_Alright, I knew this would happen. Since childhood, you were like that. Little Ran scared and waiting for her knight in shining armor's arrival to save her…"_

"_Haha…so funny…Alright forget it…" Ran rubbed her eyes once more and lied down._

"_I didn't say that I would do it."_

_The he lied down beside a shocked Ran._

"_Fine now. Then go to sleep. And stop crying." He knew she was crying. He wiped her tears that she keeps him from seeing. "Don't cry. ANYMORE." Ran felt it like an assurance from him._

_**End flashback**_

"Hey and you have to thank me for this wonderful picture!" Sonoko showed a picture of Shinichi and Ran together at the same bed. Ran's head was leaning on his chest and their arms wrapped tightly around each other. And…don't forget about Ran's bare shoulder'**s**.

Ran dropped her notebook and Shinichi dropped his jaw.

"Damn you, Sonoko!!!" Ran and Shinichi shouted. "How did you get in my room!?"

"I have my own sources…" Sonoko whistled.

"Lemme see it!!! Lemme see it!!" The whole class demanded for a copy of that 'sweet' picture. "How much is it!?"

"Sonoko!!!I'll kill you!!!" Ran and Shinichi ran to get the picture out of the gossip queen's hands.

"Haha…" Sonoko grinned.

"Darn you!!!!!!!!!"

**Is it full of grammatical errors? Wahh…I can't do this…**

**Well..I'm very happy thought 'coz I've got to read the 622****nd**** chapter of Detective Conan! Oh yeah!!! Really…when I'm typing this…I'm really out of my mind…wah…recitation on Geometry…proving…wah…I'm beginning to hate my favorite subject…Cram…That's what a scientian does…hehe…please RxR! Arigatou Gozaimasu!**

**Owari!**


	3. new teacher, suspicions, attempt

WHOA…I'm on the 3rd chapter on the lamest story on the net….haha…really…even I didn't expected that I'll publish this…

Ok…now on the story…here it goes…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then the door opened.

"Class, you have a new teacher in English…Since Miss Jodie left the school…She returned to the States because of personal matters."

'oh yeah…Jodie-sensei…an FBI secret agent that helped me even though she didn't know that the Cool kid she tagged all along is also the Cool guy…when we defeated the BO…she was shot…and is in coma right now…the FBI is hiding her for her safety even thought we defeated the BO…So this is what the hiding is all about…' Shinichi thought.

"Please welcome, Ms. Akira Sakura."

'What the---I have a bad feeling about this…It seemed like I've met her before…' Shinichi touched his head with pain.

"Shinichi? Are you okay?" Ran asked with her voice filled with concern.

"Don't mind me Ran, I'm okay…" Shinichi said but it is obvious that he is not okay. 'Damn…why am I getting these headaches lately…maybe because of studying too much…'

"Hello class, I'm Akira Sakura and from now on we'll be cooperating with each other for a whole year!" Miss Akira smiled very sweet. It made the whole boys population drool over her. She has a very angelic face, a blond hair and a very beautiful figure. And she speaks English very clearly.

Except one boy.

Shinichi eyed her very suspiciously. "I don't trust her." He whispered to Ran.

**Afterclass**

"Hey Shinichi," Ran said. "What do you think of our new teacher in English?"

"Hmm…I really felt that I've met her before…" Shinichi replied.

"Really? Where?"

"I don't know…"

"Maybe she's your ex-girlfriend…" Ran said sarcastically with half-mooned eyes.

"No! Of course she's not! My god…Ran..she's waaaay older than me! If I want a girlfriend then I'll choose the one who have the same age with me!" Shinichi raised his hands defensively.

"Ohh…so…who's the lucky girl?" Ran asked. She leaned closer. "Please..tell me…I'll never tell anyone…" Then she leaned closer so that their noses are a centimeter apart. "Tell me…I'm your bestfriend…maybe I could advise you…Do I know her?" Shinichi blushed. Very hard. "Umm…yeah…You know her. A LOT." Then Ran blushed too. "So there is really a girl you like? Who is she? Would you ask her to be your girlfriend?" Shinichi blushed again. "Ummm…I don't want to tell…It's for me to know and for you to find out…" Shinichi teased. "It's now your turn to be the detective, the detective of my heart…" Ran blushed, too.

"Ooohh…so…the married couple is kissing…" Then the two broke apart very quickly and turned to the speaker. "NO WE'RE NOT! AND WE'RE NOT MARRIED!!!" The two shouted defensively.

"Can you explain to us what are you doing a while ago?" Sonoko flashed a picture of them a while a go. Yeah, they're right, They are like kissing.

"She's just asking me a question…" Shinichi said.

"Yeah.."

"What question? Shinichi…would you kiss me?" Sonoko teased.

"NO!" Ran said defensively.

"Let's go…" Shinichi pulled Ran's wrist. "We're wasting our time here…And you want to know something right?" Shinichi looked at her to refresh her memory.

"Ahh...okay…Bye!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shinichi…Why are we in Tropical Land?" Ran asked as Shinichi continued to drag her along.

"You want to know something, right?" Shinichi said. "This is the most perfect place to start with…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aitakute setsunai yoru ni wa

Kaze wo kanjite kimi wo omou

Sabishikute nemure nai yoru ni wa

Machi ni dete kimi wo omou

Nagareboshi hitotsu mitsuketa yo

Tachidomatta toki ni wa

Ichiban ni dakishimete hoshii hoshizora ni

Mou kimi dake wo hanashitari wa shinai

Namida wa Yesterday

Kimi ga kureta kotoba de

Egao de nemuri ni tsuku made

Akogare ga deai ni kawatta hi

Yume to yume ga tsunagatta

Obie nagara utsumuki aruita hi

Furimukeba kimi ga ita

Yoru ga akeru yo

Asa wa kirai datta no ni

Kimi ni fure kokoro wa fushigi na

Kimochi ni natte yuku hoshikuzu ni

Mou kimi dake wo hanashitari wa shinai

Kanashimi wa Yesterday

Tsukiyo ni furuete saita hana

Tsunaida te wo hanasa nai de

Mou kimi dake wo hanashitari wa shinai

Namida wa Yesterday

Kimi ga kureta kotoba de

Egao de nemuri ni tsuku made

Mou kimi dake wo hanashitari wa shinai

Kanashimi wa Yesterday

Kimi ga kureta kotoba de

Egao de nemuri ni tsuku made

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then Shinichi and Ran walked to Tropical Land, hands intertwined with each other.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I changed my story…It's not based from my notebook anymore…but some of the parts will be based on my notebook. Arigatou for all the review…Sorry for my poor grammar…haha…I have to study…hehe…I have many projects to finish and assignment to work on…they're all due tomorrow! Wah…poor me…**

**Ja ne!—chanime**

**p.s. that song is titled :Mou kimi dake wo hanashitari wa shinai by Aya Kimiki**

**It is the 25****th**** ending song of detective conan…I'm listening to this song when I wrote this chapter….haha…**


	4. confrontations on the ferris wheel

Silence has won over the two.

As they walked to the roads of Tropical Land their hands intertwined with each other.

Then they stopped on their tracks as they reached the coaster ride. "This is where we start." Shinichi said.

"This is the last place we went…together." Ran said sadly.

"This is where I will start my explanation about what really happened. First of all, I'm very sorry about lying about this…" The last line is inaudible that Ran didn't understand it.

"Shinichi? Are you all right?" Ran said with care in her voice.

"Ah…nothing, don't worry…But…I don't wish you to forgive me after you hear my story. You can hit me with your karate, or anything…Where you will be happy with…" Shinichi said.

"Shinichi…" Ran looked at Shinichi who was walking in front of her. He is leading the way.

"Okay…I'll start." Shinichi cleared his throat. "Ran, can you recall the day when I left you here and ran after someone?"

"How can I ever forget that?"

"That's the start. I saw a million dollar smuggling in a secluded place and when I was going to report it," Shinichi sighed. "I was struck by an object in the head very, very hard. Then they fed me with a poison, the APTX 4689 which supposedly kills me without a trace. But when I woke up, I realized that I'm not the 17-year old Shinichi Kudo anymore. But instead, a child named Conan Edogawa appeared."

Then they stopped at the front of the Ferris wheel.

"Ran, do you like to ride the ferris wheel!?" Shinichi showed his version of pokerface.

"Sure!" Of course, Ran also had a pokerface. She's wearing them ALMOST all of the time.

Then they rode the ferris wheel. They were sitting on the opposite seats.

"So I went to Dr. Agasa's house and when you arrived, I quickly found the name 'Conan Edogawa'. And Professor thought that I have to stay at your place so that nobody knows that I'm still alive. It's like playing dead. " Then Ran transferred near Shinichi's seat at turned to him.

"Why didn't you come to my house? I can help you…I can REALLY pretend that you're a little boy…I can protect your identity…" Ran's tears were bout to fall.

Then Shinichi reached out his hand and wiped those tears. "Don't cry. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier, because they're still after me and I don't want to tell because…it's because I don't want to lose my most precious love ones." Ran blushed.

"But why did your parent's, Dr. Agasa and even Heiji! You only knew him when you're Conan!"

"He found out my identity of course. He pretended to sleep when I used my tranquilizer gun and went on the flow of my deductions when I used my bowtie in a case. I can't find a way to go out so I told him."

"Are there other people who knew your identity?"

Then Shinichi gently removed his hand from Ran's face and gave a serious look.

"There is."

"Who is he? Is he a detective also?"

"She. She's a scientist."

"An apprentice of Agasa-hakase? Oh.."

"No. Even greater that Agasa-hakase."

"Do I know her?"

"Yes. You know her. She's Shiho Miyano."

"Oh…Is she your girlfriend?"

"Of course not! And you knew about that."

"Who is she? I don't know any Shiho Miyano. Is she our classmate?"

"No. It's her true name. Her fake name is Ai Haibara."

"Ai-chan!? She's a scientist? Even greater that Dr. Agasa!? She's a genius…"

"She's like me. She also took the pill to kill herself. But instead, She shrunk and escaped the gas chamber she's in."

"Gas chamber!?"

"Yes, she was being executed by the Black Organization."

"Black Organization?"

"Yes. She's the creator of the pill. It's untested so she didn't predicted that it may happen."

"But---creator…She's the one who did that to you?"

"She was forced by the organization to continue the research of her parents with her sister."

"Sister?"

"Does Miyano Akemi ring a bell to you?"

"Ah! The one who was murdered…"

"That's why Shiho, codename Sherry, planned to leave the organization."

"And she remembered that I also took the drug and went to my house. But unfortunately she collapsed in front of Hakase's house. Dr. Agasa found her and took care of her. He adopted her. And after that, we met." Shinichi noticed the curiousness and the patience in Ran's eyes.

"But isn't she a threat to you?"

"No. Even though she's the creator of that drug, she didn't thought of creating an antidote. And when she knew the side effect, she promised me to create an antidote for me."

"So is Ai-chan adult again?"

"No, she created only 1 batch. Only for me. She wants to start all over again and live her life as Ai Haibara. She deleted all the information about the APTX 4689, the main drug and the antidote."

"Oh, the Ferris wheel ride is over." Ran said cutting the serious conversation between the two.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry that it's cut off because right now…I have an ulcer…arrghh…sorry guys…I didn't finish this chapter pretty well…haha…but…I'll get the next chapter ready…haha…luv ya guys…**


End file.
